Heteronomy
by I don't do damseling
Summary: Heteronomy: The state or condition of being ruled, governed, or under sway of another. Yuri never asked to present as an omega in this cruel society where omegas are treated as living wombs. The life became his nonetheless. He knew his life was destined to become painful. He just never put much thought to how bad the pain could be. Rated M for rape and abuse/neglect omegaverse
1. Chapter 1

Yuri hadn't asked for this. He didn't ask to present as an omega. He didn't want the life expected of an omega. He constantly felt like his body was his own worst enemy, and no matter how hard he fought it, he couldn't change the way it caused his body to ache for an alpha. Yuri Plisetsky is no coward though. He wouldn't give in to alpha easily. At least that's what he had told himself as he was racing through the streets of the city he had grown up in. His hair trails behind him as he sprints from the hunters, unintentionally filling the night air with his scent.

He has been running for years. He had only been 13 when he had presented, which is old for most. Perhaps he had presented earlier, but his mind hadn't truly acknowledged what it meant until then. At 14 the city officials had been notified of his presenting thanks to his shitty parents. Perhaps they weren't really shitty, perhaps they had been kind in reality, but this is another one of those things he couldn't think back on fondly. They had reported his status to the officials, sealing his fate. At 15 if he had still been at home the collectors would have been sent out to do just that: Collect him. He would have been taken to an Omega facility and educated on his duties as an omega. Taught how to care for infants and how to be a good mate and serve his alpha. That thought disgusted him.

After discovering his parents' betrayal he immediately took off. He packed only what he could carry and went on the run. It was at this point that the hunters were assigned his case. That's what they would say if they caught him at least. That, along with many other harsh things. They'd say he was uneducated and foolish for running. That he is being selfish and not thinking of his future mate and the pups that mate would put into him. He would be called silly if he voiced that he didn't want either of those things. Yuri Plisetsky did not need a mate, and he did not want the life of a breeding machine.

Yuri snapped back into focus as he nearly tripped on a small crack in the sidewalk. It shouldn't have been a big deal, but he had been running so long that even small things seemed big in his fatigued mind. All he wanted to do was rest. Rest and eat and find somewhere he could safely nest for the night to let his sore and aching body recuperate. This isn't the way this night will play out though. Despite his constant running and hiding for the past 2 years, tonight is the night when his fate finally catches up to him.

In his haste and desperation he trips again. This time he goes down, his body hitting the ground. He feels the scraping of his knees first, ripping holes through the only pair of skinny jeans he had left, leaving the soft skin of his knees torn and scraped raw. He feels his palms come in contact with the hard cement. He feels small rocks and pebbles get embedded into the cuts and scrapes that form from the friction of the fall.

He desperately scrambles to his feet, but his body seems to fight every moment. This one small fall is what led to the end of his freedom. While he manages to scramble to his feet and run a small bit further, the fall slowed him down just enough for the group hunters to catch up.

The three alphas smirk, breathing hard and rather satisfied with themselves and the thrill of the chase. They're extremely pleased with themselves as they get close enough that one of them manages to grab ahold of the small blonde's shirt, yanking him back.

Yuri feels the air leave him in a startled gasp, seeing a future of freedom outrunning him as he's pulled to a stop. Tears build in his eyes, but he refuses to let them fall. Instead he clenches his teeth and simply glares at the alphas who push him into a small alley to take him out of the way of the others walking along the sidewalk. None of them stop to look or care to help the omega who is being forced to accept a life of oppression and legal slavery in the alley.

The first alpha smirks, feeling along Yuri's much too skinny body. "Just checking for weapons." He mumbles, but Yuri knows better as he feels a hand rest on his ass for a few moments too long.

"Get off me, Asshole! I'm already claimed!" He lies through gritted teeth, struggling against the hands that touch his vulnerable body and pin him against the hard bricks that make up the wall of a building.

He can't help but flinch as he feels the handsy alpha turn him around so the small, emaciated omega is facing him. He leans in close, much too close for Yuri's liking, and presses his nose to the soft flesh of Yuri's throat, drawing in a long breath. He chuckles softly at the lack of scent, pushing down the neck of his shirt. "You haven't been scented recently, omega. A good alpha would have scented you before you left the house. Not to mention you haven't been marked." He traces a rough finger along the soft skin at the base of the helpless omega's neck. "You haven't been claimed. I'm sure you long to be though, Omega. Don't worry. The facility keeper will make sure you get what you need. They'll find you a nice strong alpha that will protect you and fatten you with his pups."

Yuri swallows thickly, glaring at the alpha. "I won't be some lap pet!" He quickly leans forward to bite into the alpha's arm. He bites and clings, not releasing despite the hot metallic blood filling his mouth. He only releases when he feels a hard blow to the side of his head.

He coughs and spits out blood, glaring at the alpha. The hunter simply smiles, stroking the side of his head that is no doubt bruised now. "Calm yourself, Omega. What you really need is an alpha who knows how to break and train naughty and defiant omegas like yourself. I'll personally make sure that happens. For now, it's best you sleep. Before you hurt yourself more."

Yuri flinches as he feels his short sleeve pushed up, his arm pinned down as one of the hunters pulls out a syringe that is quickly inserted into Yuri's exposed arm. He hisses as he feels the burning need prick in his arm, his eyes locking and glaring unwaveringly into the main hunter's eyes. He keeps his defiant gaze steady right until the moment he feels his consciousness fade away and the world go dark around him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Yuri finally wakes he feels warm and comfortable. While most would associate warmth and comfort with safety, it is the complete opposite for this little omega who is used to living on the street, sleeping in trees or in alleys and almost constantly cold. He sits up quickly, cringing at the horrible ache that fills his head.

He squints around his unfamiliar surroundings in concern, a bandaged hand holding his head as he struggles with his own mind to become more aware and alert. The first things he notices is the changes on himself. His scraped knees and hands have been bandaged. His damp hair tells him that he was bathed as well during his time unconscious. His shoulder length locks have been braided back to keep it out of his face. He also finds the clothes he had previously been living in are gone. Instead he wears a simple light grey t-shirt with matching shorts.

When he finally has the strength, Yuri pulls himself to his feet, taking note of the bars on the windows that make that particular escape route impossible. He'll have no choice but to go out the door. He can't stay here. He won't be sold off to some alpha that wants him just for breeding and pleasure. The alpha's pleasure specifically. He remembers learning in the few years he went to school that omega's should find their pleasure in serving their alpha.

Yuri feels that it goes to say how badly omegas are treated if that's what they are supposed to gain pleasure from. That they are told to put up with beatings and rape and be happy that their alpha is enjoying themselves.

It makes him feel sick to his stomach realizing how close he is to that if he doesn't escape from this shit hole soon. He walks to the door quickly, grabbing the door handle and quickly, though quietly, pulling the door open. He looks down the hallway quietly, wrinkling his nose at the harsh alpha scent that fills his nose. He knows well enough that this was probably done on purpose. To keep the frightened omegas in their room.

He presses on, walking down the hallway silently and looking around for a possible escape. He doesn't make it far though before he's spotted by a tall rather muscular alpha that had been patrolling the hall.

Yuri's flight instinct kicks in rather quickly and he takes off at full speed in the opposite direction. The omega house seems rather maze like, and Yuri is not familiar with the surroundings. It's only a few moments before the alpha catches up and grabs his arm, yanking him back to his chest. Yuri grunts, struggling desperately against the tight hold. "Let go! Don't touch me!"

The alpha only chuckles softly in return, letting his scent surround the frightened omega in his arms, trying to use it to comfort him. Yuri has never found comfort in an alpha's scent, so it doesn't do much to calm him down. The alpha doesn't care much though, easily keeping the omega pinned down in his arms. "It's good to see you're up, little omega. We had begun to worry you had been giving too high of a dose. Those foolish hunters don't care much for your safety. You're safe now."

Yuri simply glares up at him icily. "This isn't safe. This is captivity. Get off of me!"

The alpha simply sighs softly. "I see. We'll have to give your alpha a warning that you'll need heavy training and discipline. This is the problem with omegas like you. When you run off before your collection you don't get the chance to learn what you need to. Omega's like you don't get comfy lives. You're going to get hurt if you don't find a way to obey and calm down."

Somehow Yuri doesn't doubt it. He continues to struggle as the alpha picks up easily and begins caring him down the hallway. They don't stop at the room Yuri had been in originally, instead stopping in a rather large gathering room filled with several other omegas. The oldest one in the room ends up making his way over, looking at the alpha that hold Yuri cautiously. "I can take him to meet the others, Christophe."

Christophe sets Yuri down, winking at the black haired omega who had spoken. "Don't let him bite you, little one. He's rather spirited." He pats Yuri's ass, nudging him closer to the other omega, who adjusts the black frames of his glasses before reaching over to take the blonde's hand. "I'm Katsuki Yuuri. You can just call me Yuuri of course. It can be a bit intimidating coming here for the first time. I can help you though. It's going to be alright. Most of us don't get picked on our first day, so you can relax."

Yuri frowns in irritation to hear that he and this dumb old omega shares a name with him. It's rather odd to hear him say most don't get picked on the first day, when he clearly hadn't been picked for months if not years. It didn't make Yuri feel any more comforted though. It just meant there was potential he may have more time to escape. He snaps out of his trance as Yuuri begins speaking again.

"The alpha of this house is Yakov. He's stern but he doesn't touch us and he doesn't let the other alphas touch us either."

Yuri rolls his eyes at this. "That alpha Christophe was rather handsy with me."

Yuuri frowns. "I don't mean it in that way. He doesn't let them claim us. They aren't allowed to mark us or touch us at all when we're in our heats. It's better than other omega houses. You're lucky you were brought here."

The blonde crosses his arms angrily. "There's nothing lucky about being here. I should feel lucky that I won't be raped while confined in these walls? That's not lucky. It shouldn't be seen as lucky. Alphas shouldn't have this claim to us in the first place."

Yuuri purses his lips, frowning at the younger omega. "It is lucky. This is the law. We should be grateful to have it better than most. I am."

Yuri huffs, looking away. "You can feel that way. I will not. I'm going to leave the first chance I get."

The black haired omega forces a smile. "I wouldn't recommend that. They're still allowed to punish us if we misbehave. Just try and calm down. It won't be that bad. The alphas that come in to look at us here have to pass a background check and are typically wealthy. While you might not see it as ideal, it's better than it could be. You're safer here than out in the streets."

"I felt safer in the streets." Yuri crosses his arms unhappily, looking to the barred window. He can't help but flinch when the door to the room opens and a balding man with a harsh face walks in.

"Time for line up. The first alphas of the day will be by in a few minutes." He barks out in a thick and authoritative voice.

Yuuri promptly takes Yuri's hand and leads him over to the wall. "Just stand still and keep as quiet as you can. It'll be over soon." He continues to hold Yuri's hand, hoping to comfort the younger omega.

Yuri hopes this will be the case. He thought he had more time to get out of here. He didn't realize that his omega status was catching up to him so quickly and the chance at freedom was slipping from his fingers. He stands next to the Japanese omega beside him. His body feels stiff and he feels like he could vomit. Perhaps if he did he could get out of this meat market and escape slavery another day.

Unfortunately, Yuri hasn't had a proper meal in days, so there isn't anything to vomit in the first place. He still feels the acidity of bile in his throat as the balding man, who he assumes must be Yakov, inspects the line before nodding in satisfaction and walking out to retrieve the wealthy alphas waiting in the lobby.

Yuuri squeezes the small omega's hand one last reassuring time before he lets go. Yuri looks down, hiding his anxiety with an icy glare directed at the carpet. Most omegas don't get chosen on the first day, he thinks to himself, clinging to this thought like a drowning man would cling to a piece of driftwood. He prays he's not an exception to this. He's not ready to submit to a life of servitude. He clenches his teeth and keeps his eyes down, refusing to consider that these might be his final moments before an alpha chooses him as a mate. In reality they are though. When he looks back on this months down the road, he'll know these were the last moments before his life of freedom came to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the next hour many alphas shuffle in and out of the room, walking down the line and inspecting every single omega before picking one or leaving alone. Most alphas simply look and continue on, but several stop long enough to touch. Yuri locks eyes and glares at any alpha that dares to touch him, clenching his teeth. Most of the alphas that inspect him decide he's too skinny.

One particular alpha with perfectly styled silver hair and piercing blue eyes stops at him, inspecting him with an interested hum. He holds Yuri's chin, manipulating his head to get a better look, completely unflinching at Yuri's cold glare. "You look like you'd be rather fun to break. I break omegas for a living though. I'd prefer not to bring my work into the bedroom. You're far too skinny as well. I need a nice plump omega to fill with cubs as soon as possible."

Yuri doesn't care much what the alpha says, knowing he's speaking to himself more than to the omega.

He watches as the alpha moves on to Yuuri, inspecting him with more attention to detail noticing the slightly pudgy weight of the black haired omega. Yuuri keeps his eyes down submissively. After hearing that he's an omega breaker no omega would be excited to have the silver haired alpha as a mate.

Yuri can smell the fear Yuuri excretes upon the alpha's inspection. Yuri can't help but feel bad for him, knowing he no longer sees himself as 'lucky' as the silver haired alpha chooses him and leads him out of the room.

Yuri looks down at his feet, frowning softly. There's no such thing as a good alpha. He's told himself this for ever since he presented. Some may be better than others, but that doesn't make them good. He gets wrapped up in these thoughts as more alphas shuffle in and out. He makes a point to glare at each one, and it seems to keep them away. That is until the final alpha of the day walks in.

This alpha is rather large in stature, wearing a pair of expensive jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket that probably cost more than the price tag the government put on Yuri's own life. His black hair is short and styled in an undercut, his brown eyes hard as he looks along the row of omegas. He walks down the aisle with an emotionless expression that is rather off putting. When his eyes match Yuri's cold glare he immediately walks straight for the defiant omega.

Just as the silver haired alpha had done, he takes a hold of Yuri's jaw and forces the omega to tilt his face up to get a better look at him. His dark browns gaze directly into Yuri's turquoise orbs, seeming to admire them. "You look like a challenge, little omega. I do enjoy a good challenge. Especially with eyes as ready for a fight as yours are."

Yuri glares colds, trying to pull his face away, gritting his teeth and resisting the urge to bite the hand that holds his face.

The tall black haired alpha seems to notice the inner struggle the omega is having, though doesn't comment on it, walking around the small blonde to inspect him better. The alpha takes note of the fact that the clothing the omega is wearing hangs off of him loosely. Without a word of warning he takes a hold of the blonde's shirt and lifts it to get a better look at just how skinny he is, frowning at the sharp bones he can see. He could every one of this omega's ribs.

The alpha glances back at Yakov, ignoring the omega that quickly pushes his shirt down and shoots him yet another icy glare. "I expect a discount on him. He's going to take months to get to a healthy breeding weight and it's clear his hands and knees are injured."

Yuri grits his teeth, insulted that the alpha saw him as damaged goods that wasn't even worth full price. He crosses his arms, already trying to figure out how best to get himself out of this situation.

Yakov seems to think it over for a few moments before he nods. "I can make that happen."

The alpha nods a bit, looking satisfied with this answer. "Very good. I will take him now then." He reaches over to take a hold of Yuri's hand. "Of course I would like him to have a full exam before we go. I read his file. I'd rather not take home a street cat that's going to give me some disease."

Yuri rips his hand away at these words, hissing furiously. This was the final insult that Yuri was willing to take silently. "I am not a whore! I do not spread my legs for alphas. I'll be damned if I spread them for you."

The alpha only seems mildly amused at the outburst from the omega that already intrigues him so much. "Are you telling me you're a virgin, little one? I appreciate your disclosure of that information."

Yuri is rather startled by the assumption, glaring at him icily and crossing his arms, regretting the way this boneheaded alpha interpreted his words. While it's true he had fought tooth and nail to ensure no one touches him, he didn't need this alpha seeing it as some accomplishment to be the first. If Yuri has any say he'll make sure this doesn't end up the case.

Yakov breaks Yuri's train of thought as he looks to the alpha. "Of course, a full exam is warranted as we haven't had the chance to give him a full exam yet. He just arrived to us yesterday. We wouldn't sell an omega knowing he was diseased. Come, I'll lead you to the exam room." He turns to the alpha who was watching from the corner. "Christophe, please go ensure the physician is ready for us." Christophe nods before walking out to do so.

The dark haired alpha places a hand on the small of Yuri's back, nudging the resistant omega forward to follow Yakov from the room. Yuri has not intentions of behaving through this. He doesn't need an exam. He especially doesn't want the exam either, but has no chance to resist much as the alpha keeps a firm hand on him to guide him to the examination room.

"It's time to strip, small one." Yakov orders, looking to the blonde.

Yuri can't fight back the laugh as he pulls away from the alpha who intends to purchase him. "I'll do no such thing!" His eyes flick around to search for an escape while remaining cautious of the two alphas in the room with him.

He doesn't think to look at the door behind him that a beta doctor emerges from with a syringe, quickly and quietly pushing the needle into Yuri's bare arm. Yuri flinches at the small pinch and the following burn as the liquid enters his body. He clenches his teeth angrily, quickly darting away. Much to his dismay he finds his legs rather heavy and wobbly under him.

The dark eyed alpha steps forward, wrapping an arm around Yuri's waist to steady him, looking to the doctor with a rather disapproving look. "Was that really necessary?"

The doctor shrugs lightly. "Did you expect him to behave himself? It's only a light sedative to calm him down a bit. He'll remain conscious."

The alpha sighs in annoyance. "Very well." He picks Yuri up carefully, laying him on the exam table and stepping back, letting the physician handle sliding the shorts off of Yuri's hips and lift his shirt over his head.

Yuri has the intention of resisting and getting the hell out of this situation, but his arms and legs feel so heavy and his mind becomes foggy. He remains painfully aware through the exam though as his body is touched and prodded at. He doesn't become truly upset and panicked until suddenly his legs are being lifted and placed into stirrups.

He weakly tries to lift them back out of the stirrups, clenching his teeth as he shakes his head. "S-Stop! D-Don't touch me!" His orders fall on deaf ears though as the doctor continues with the exam. Yuri hisses in pain as lubed instruments are slid into him with the intent of stretching him open to allow the physician a good view inside him and the chance to collect the needed samples.

Despite his weak struggles the doctor continues.

Yuri has never felt such shame and humiliation as he does in this moment, stretched open and practically on display for the physician and three alphas that stand in the room. He does his best to glare and stay strong, but even then he feels tears of frustration prickle at the corners of his eyes.

The alpha who intends to purchase Yuri doesn't stare much at the omega's body, instead more interested in the eyes of the skinny blonde. He steps forward to gently stroke his soft blonde locks. "Just relax, omega. It'll be over quickly." He murmurs gently. "Then we can go home."

Yuri manages to gather enough defiance to glare at the alpha, despite the fact that he finds the gentle touch to his hair comforting. "Fuck you." He hisses softly through gritted teeth.

The alpha simply rolls his eyes, waiting for the physician to finish before he carefully redresses the omega and picks him up. Despite his annoyance at the blonde he still uses a great deal of care in being gentle with him, convinced that a touch that's too harsh may break one of the delicate and brittle bones that poke through the omega's skin. He pays for his omega and carries him out to the car.

Yuri continues to glare, unable to do much more in his drugged state. He's relieved once they're outside of the omega house, but hates that he has no chance at escape as the alpha sets him in the passenger seat of his expensive black car and makes sure he's buckled in.

Yuri feels dread in the pit of his stomach on the ride home, the alpha resting a hand on his thigh most of the ride home. Yuri remains tense, staring out the window to try and memorize the streets they pass to ensure he knows the area for when he gets the chance to escape. He prays he has the chance to get away before anything is done to him that can't be reversed. He has no desire to have this alpha as a mate. He's not going to submit without a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive towards the alpha's home is rather quiet and eventful. Yuri finds that the sedative doesn't force him to sleep, but it does make him rather tired. He stubbornly refuses to sleep though. He understands that it would be rather dangerous to let himself fall asleep in the presence of the unfamiliar alpha.

In addition to struggling to stay awake, he also makes a special effort to breathe through his mouth. The young omega finds the strong cinnamon sent of the alpha sitting beside him rather overwhelming, especially in his vulnerable state. His instincts scream at him to look to the larger alpha for protection. The logical side of him understands that this alpha is the one he needs protection from.

The alpha glances over at him, no doubt easily smelling his anxious and stressed scent. He frowns slightly, moving his hand away from Yuri's thigh in an attempt to get him to calm down a bit. "I know your name is Yuri. I learned that from the files I read on you. It's only fair you know my name now as well. I am Otabek Altin. I only plan to take one mate, and I intend on that being you. Whether you like the idea now or not. Under law you belong to me. The way things go between us is up to you."

Yuri glares at Otabek coldly. "Up to me? You can't say it's up to me when you intend to do what you want regardless of my feelings."

Otabek shrugs lightly. "If you behave and obey then things will be nice. I'll make sure you're well fed and comfortable. I'll take proper care for you. If you put up a fight and refuse to submit, things will become more complicated. I'll have no choice but to force you. I can see myself enjoying either scenario, so it really is up to what you want to do. You have the choice between pain and pleasure. Regardless of what you choose, I'll give you a few days to recover and get settled before I start educating you."

Yuri grits his teeth as he turns his head away from the window in order to properly stare down the alpha. "Educating me? Is that your unique phrasing of beating someone into submission? I told you before and I'll tell you again. I have no intention of submitting to you. I will not be your mate. I will resist every step of the way."

Otabek simply rolls his eyes. "You're a stubborn one, Yuri. We'll see how your feelings change when you go into heat. You're releasing your pre-heat scent. You can't be more than a few days away from it. I already told you I'd give you a full week to get settled, and I will stick by that. I don't plan to impregnate you during this heat. You're so emaciated I doubt a pregnancy would stick anyways." He keeps his eyes on the road, ignoring the cold glare Yuri gives him, remaining cool and calm and purposely secreting as much dominating scent as possible. He notices the small omega breathing through his mouth and has no problem with giving off enough scent that his omega can taste it.

Yuri frowns at this. He hadn't even realized himself that his heat was so close. He feels dread sink into the pit of his stomach. He doesn't say anything on the topic of pregnancy. He couldn't even remember the last time he went into heat. His heats have been rather inconsistent since he dropped so much weight. Not to mention the stress of constantly being on the run.

Yuri speaks up again after a moment. "I know what you're doing. You're waiting a week because that's how long the physician said it would take to get the test results back. You're not being kind. You're simply looking out for yourself. You don't care about my comfort."

Otabek can't help but smirk faintly, glancing over at Yuri with a chuckle. "You're rather sharp, aren't you? Both with your mind and your tongue. I have a feeling I made a good choice in picking you, little omega. I have a feeling you're going to be more entertaining than an omega who went through their training properly. I do enjoy a good challenge."

Yuri grits his teeth. "Training? You mean breaking. Training implies improvement or bettering. What they do in those institutions is not bettering. It's turning omegas into mindless walking wombs who kneel and look to serve their alpha at every chance they get. It makes them weak."

Otabek pulls into the driveway of the large manor he resides at, parking and getting out. He walks around to the passenger's side and opens the door, swiftly unbuckling Yuri's seatbelt and scoops him up since the drugs still keep him weak. "I suppose the improvement is in the eye of the beholder. When you speak of teaching an animal to bathroom in the appropriate place you refer to it as training."

Yuri growls angrily. "You're comparing the training of human beings to bathroom training a dog?" He shifts in Otabek's arms, squirming uncomfortably at the closeness. He doesn't particularly enjoy the condescending man's touch or scent. He doesn't enjoy anything about the arrogant alpha.

Otabek laughs softly. "No. I'm simply making an observation on your choice of words. I understand you're much different than a dog. Besides, I'm more of a cat person. Now let's go change you into something more comfortable, kitten."

Yuri huffs in irritation at the alpha's words, frustrated and irritated. He can't help but feel a bit intimidated at the large manor as he's carried inside. He's never been in such a large building before. Especially not one that is full of so many expensive things. The marble floor is perfectly polished under Otabek's feet. The grand bedroom is no less spectacular either, a large king size bed centered in the room with a rich brown headboard and stand with deep red sheets and an elegant canopy covering it.

Otabek pushes the canopy aside as he lays Yuri on the bed gently, taking a moment to run his fingers through Yuri's soft blonde locks before he walks over to a wardrobe to find something to dress his omega in.

Yuri weakly pushes himself into a somewhat sitting position, still weak but slowly getting his strength back. He keeps watchful eyes on the alpha, refusing to relax.

Otabek ends up settling on a pair of black leggings and a simply black t-shirt, returning to the bed. He smirks faintly as he kicks his shoes off carelessly and climbs onto the bed with his pretty new omega. He notes the way Yuri tenses when he gets closer. He doesn't let it bother him though as he gently takes ahold of Yuri's shirt, sliding it up slowly.

Yuri flinches, his hands immediately reaching down to grab at Otabek's wrists. "N-No!" He stammers with wide eyes, "You said you wouldn't touch me until the week is over. Besides, I can dress myself."

Otabek lets out an amused laugh. "I said I'd give you a week before I start educating you. I said nothing about not touching you. You're mine, Yuri. If I want to change your clothes myself, I will." He releases the hem of Yuri's shirt, prying one of the omega's hands from his wrist, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss his bandaged palm before he bites it lightly.

Yuri flinches, hissing in pain as he quickly yanks his hand back. Otabek smirks softly. "Don't fight me, kitten. You're only making things harder on yourself." He gathers the omega's wrists in one hand and pins them above his head. He takes the bottom of Yuri's shirt again with his other hand and begins slowly sliding it up, leaning down to press soft kisses up Yuri's stomach, taking in his sweet and citrusy scent.

Yuri shivers at the kisses, biting his lip to keep back a whimper that threatens to escape his throat, tugging his wrists against Otabek's hold. He squeezes his eyes shut as his shirt is lifted up further, the older alpha's lips following and pressing soft kisses to each of Yuri's visible ribs.

Otabek pulls back once he's gotten the shirt slid up far enough to get it over Yuri's head, letting go of his wrists to get the shirt off fully, carelessly tossing it onto the floor. He immediately leans back down, his fingers lightly caressing his omega's sides. He's already rather enamored with the feisty and fiery omega under him.

He leans his head down to press more gentle kisses along Yuri's shoulder, chuckling softly as Yuri's hand darts up to quickly cover his scent gland. Yuri won't be marked without a fight. Especially not by this alpha he has already decided to hate with a passion.

Otabek pulls back. "I won't mark you today, kitten. Especially not with you drugged as you are. That takes the sport out of it."

Yuri sits up again, glaring angrily at Otabek as he grabs for the black t-shirt and yanks it on over his head. "Sport? This isn't a game! It may not be a big deal to you, but this is my life."

Otabek rolls his eyes. "You're so dramatic. I don't see this as a game. I take this seriously. Marking you is a big deal on my part as well. If you had attended any training at all you would know this. Marking you is committing to care for you and protecting you. I don't intend to mark a brat. So until you mellow down and quit believing the world revolves around, I won't be marking you."

Yuri feels a small amount of relief at this, but still doesn't put complete trust into Otabek's words. "Just because I don't jump for joy at the thought of serving and submitting, doesn't mean I'm a brat."

Otabek snorts. "I believe the definition of a brat is being a badly behaved child. I would definitely say you fall into that category. Your behavior screams juvenile misbehavior." He hands Yuri the pants to put on himself.

Yuri takes the pants angrily, standing shakily to pull the shorts off and pull the leggings on. "You spoke of fucking me not long ago. Now you're comparing me to a child? I feel that says more about you than it does me, you pervert."

Otabek stands, pulling Yuri to his chest, holding him tightly as he looks down at him. "That's enough of that, Yuri. I'm beginning to lose my patience. Are you strong enough to walk to the kitchen, or do I need to carry you?"

Yuri glares coldly up at the alpha, pushing against him defiantly. "I can walk on my own."

Yuri manages to take a full through steps before his shaky legs give out on him. Otabek rolls his eyes at his omega's defiance, scooping him up into his arms to carry him to the kitchen.

Yuri crosses his arms, none too happy with the events that have taken place today.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri sits on the tall barstool in the rather large kitchen, glaring up at Otabek, as usual. Otabek had handed him a rather nice looking plate of pasta along with many other high caloric side dishes and a massive milkshake. While it all looks fantastic and makes the omega's mouth fill with saliva and his stomach growl fiercely, he refuses to take even a bite.

Otabek looks rather displeased with this, crossing his arms with a look of annoyance on his face. "Don't be stubborn. You need to eat."

Yuri glares at you. "I don't want it. I don't take orders from you."

Otabek sighs. "I said eat up, that was hardly an order. Don't act like I can't hear your stomach. You're quite literally starving yourself."

Yuri crosses his own arms. "I'm fine. I don't want this."

Otabek rolls his eyes. "If you don't eat anything today, I'll have no choice but to bring in a physician to have you tube fed. Would you prefer that?"

Yuri grits his teeth angrily. "Now you're threatening me? Fuck you!"

Otabek grinds his own teeth as he looks down at the frustrating omega. "Don't say I didn't warn you, kitten." He grinds out, resisting the urge to meet Yuri's glare with his own glare.

Yuri turns his head towards the infuriating alpha, raising his fist and throwing a punch towards Otabek's stupid, handsome nose.

Otabek sighs as he catches Yuri's hand before it makes impact. While he knows the omega is still under the influence of the sedative and it wouldn't cause any real damage, he knows better than to let an omega get away with physical violence. He keeps a tight hold on Yuri's hand despite his struggles to pull it away. He brings Yuri's bandaged palm to his mouth.

Yuri hisses furiously. "Don't bite me again, you fucking asshole!" He flinches as he feels Otabek's pearly whites bite into the bandaged wound, biting back a whimper.

Otabek bites a bit harder than last time, letting go of Yuri's hand after. "Don't try and hit me again. I'm being lenient right now. If you keep testing my patience that will change. You may not have been taught how to treat an alpha, but I have had a full education on how to handle a naughty omega."

Yuri growls at Otabek's choice of words. "I'm not a child! I'm not worth less than you just because I'm an omega! I don't need training like some dog or child!"

Otabek cracks a smile. "Of course not. I don't see you as a dog or a child. I see you as a kitten. Young and helpless when left on their own."

Yuri only gets more pissed off at this. "Stop calling me that! I'm not a kitten or a cat! I am a human being!"

Otabek walks closer, running his fingers through Yuri's soft blonde locks. "I'm aware, Yuri. You're very loud about that. But I'm your alpha, which means I get to decide what I call you. I get to decide how I treat you. As much as you don't like it, you belong to me. Once you learn your place in all of this things will run much smoother for you. So, please calm down and eat your food so this doesn't have to become unpleasant."

Yuri snorts, deciding in this moment that he isn't going to make this easy in the slightest.

They spend the next two hours in that kitchen before Otabek finally gives in, deciding the risk of food poisoning from the food left out outweighs the benefit of getting nourishment into the emaciated omega and takes Yuri back to the bedroom. He lays him in the bed and slides a padded cuff linked to a chain that attaches to the bed post around Yuri's thin and delicate ankle before securing it with a lock. He presses a kiss to Yuri's forehead before he walks out to make the arrangements for a feeding tube tomorrow.

Yuri struggles against the cuff, shoving and pushing against Otabek, but in the end he's still too weak to do much that would really prevent it. He pulls away from the kiss angrily and turns to curl up on his side, facing away from the alpha. His stomach still aches and cramps from his hunger.

He understands that he's being unreasonable. That he should have just eaten. He refuses to let the alpha win in controlling him though. Even if it means making things unpleasant on himself.

He feels the urge to nest. To gather all the sheets and pillows on the bed and make a cozy nest, but resists the temptation. He won't allow himself that comfort, knowing Otabek expects it of him. He looks to the window on the other side of the room, sighing softly as he watches the sun set from where he's chained to the bed.

After making the unpleasant arrangements for tomorrow, Otabek returns to the bedroom. He changes into a pair of sweat pants, not bothering with a shirt as he climbs into bed with Yuri.

Yuri scowls, knowing the purpose of going shirtless was to make sure his scent isn't covered by anything. His body goes tense as he feels two muscular arms wrap around his waist and pull him to the broad alpha's chest.

Otabek rests his chin against the top of Yuri's head lightly, letting his calming scent envelop the little omega. "Calm down, Yuri. I can smell your stress. This doesn't have to be as bad as you're making it." His fingers slowly stroke Yuri's think back, frowning as he traces along each vertebrae, able to feel the grooves between each one. "I can tell you've had an unpleasant life up to this point. Wouldn't you prefer to be well fed and comfortable? Surely it must appeal to you. Everyone wants a warm home filled with people they love. I know you're no exception to that."

Yuri remains tense despite how warm and comforting he finds the alpha's embrace. Despite how soothing his scent and touch is. "Of course it's appealing. Of course I want that. What I don't find appealing is the cost of it. I'm expected to give up my freedom and who I am in exchange for those things." He's surprised to find tears gather in his eyes upon speaking of this, grateful that with the way he's being held Otabek won't be able to see these tears.

Otabek lets out a sigh. "Perhaps it is asking a lot. But this is the world you live in. Your defiance won't change that. Omegas remain small for that reason. You'll grow out of this silly way of thinking soon. I'll help you get there." He slides his hand down to Yuri's ass, resting it there for now. "You'll come around to things more when your heat starts. I'm sure you'll beg to be knotted."

Yuri clenches his teeth as he feels the hand on his ass, wanting to reach back and yank it away. When he remembers how he was bit the last time he tried to push him away he decides against it, though. "I would never beg for something like that. Especially not from someone like you. I'll never want what you want me to. Some fates are worse than death. As far as I'm concerned, presenting as an omega is one of them."

Otabek sighs softly, pressing his nose into Yuri's hair to take a deep breath of Yuri's scent, the sweet scent laced with the bitterness of stress and anxiety. "What a sad way to view your life. It'll only be as bad as you make it." He nuzzles the small omega, closing his eyes tiredly.

Yuri resists the urge to growl, gritting his teeth in frustration. "No, it'll only be as bad as you make it. Don't pretend I really have any say in what happens to me."

Otabek shrugs lightly. "Well, aren't you a pessimist?" He kisses his forehead softly before he lets go of him and turns away quietly. "Go to sleep. I'm sure you're exhausted. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Yuri huffs in annoyance, turning away as well. For the first time since he has been purchased by this horrible alpha, he obeys, letting sleep overcome him.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri manages to sleep in rather late, his body desperately needing the rest. When he finally begins waking he feels a warm and firm presence at his back and arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Soft kisses are pressed to his shoulder and neck.

Yuri hisses softly in response, trying to pull away from the alpha.

Otabek sighs softly as Yuri ruins the moment, letting go of him and sitting up. "I don't think you're going to enjoy today. The physician will be by in about an hour."

Yuri immediately tenses up, sitting up quickly and shooting a glare at the alpha sitting on the bed beside him. "You're the worst alpha I have ever met." He glares furiously, surprised that Otabek was following through with the tube feeding.

Otabek shrugs lightly. "I warned you. I gave you plenty of chances to eat on your own. You only have yourself to blame for this."

Yuri glares at him, gritting his teeth. "Perhaps, if you had given me any freedom over when and what I eat I wouldn't have refused! Perhaps, if you stopped treating me like some doll you can do whatever you want with we could come to an understanding."

Otabek rolls his eyes, leaning down to remove the cuff from Yuri's ankle. "You're not being realistic, kitten. You know that's not how this world works."

Yuri clenches his teeth. "You're the one who has the opportunity to change it! You can choose to treat me differently!"

Otabek shrugs lightly. "I'd rather not. Now, let's go get you bathed before the physician arrives." He holds Yuri's wrist, leading him to the bathroom.

Yuri does his best to dig his heals in and resist being led to the bathroom. In the end he doesn't have the strength to escape from the alpha's grasp. He hisses and growls as Otabek forcefully undresses him and starts the shower.

Otabek doesn't take the care he did yesterday in undressing Yuri this morning. He does it quickly and to the point, not pressing kisses to the soft skin he uncovers like he wants to.

For whatever reason the words of this little omega are sticking with him. The amount of spunk he has is rather amusing and Otabek isn't sure he wants to see that extinguished.

Regardless, Otabek made the appointment and the commitment and he can't go back on it. He can look to altering his ways after.

Otabek sits on the counter in the bathroom, allowing Yuri to bathe himself. He casually reads a magazine, hoping to make the omega a bit more comfortable, but still not trusting him enough to leave him alone.

Yuri can't remember the last time he's had a shower and finds that he's rather excited for it. Once he's undressed he carefully removes the bandages from his wrists and knees before he steps into the warm spray of the shower, letting out a content sigh as he feels it warm him and wash away the grime and scent of alpha that clings to his skin.

He pays particular attention to washing his hair, keeping his eyes closed and pushing the thoughts regarding what's about to be done to him from his mind. He knows the world is the way it is. He also knows that if he doesn't stick up for his thoughts and beliefs that no one else will.

Otabek lets Yuri take as long as he can allow before letting him know he needs to get out and get dressed.

Yuri takes a deep breath as he steps from the shower and wraps himself in a large plush blanket, drying himself off before he takes a pair of clean clothes that Otabek hands him. It's much the same as the clothing he had worn yesterday. He pulls on the black t-shirt and leggings quietly, not saying anything to the alpha.

Otabek turns his back to Yuri to give him the chance to have a small amount of privacy, walking from the bathroom when he hears a knock at the front door. "Come to the living room once you're dressed. You have five minutes."

Yuri is rather surprised to be alone, but doesn't hesitate to quickly pull his clothes on and take off towards the window to peer out and see if you can make it out and into the forest. He clenches his teeth unhappily when he sees the two story drop isn't likely safe and would more likely resulted in a broken bone than freedom.

He knows he doesn't have much time as he carefully sneaks down the stairs to the main floor, desperately looking for a window. He manages to find one and his it open before he hears Otabek calling his name. He is halfway out the window when a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and drag him back into the house. "Let go! Get the fuck off me! You can't do this to me! I'll fucking eat!" He yells, kicking and beating his fists against the alpha.

Otabek simply sighs, not surprised that the omega was trying to escape. He closes the window, ignoring Yuri's thrashing as he carries him to the living room. He finds he's having second thought about this still, but follows through, holding Yuri down in his lap on the couch, lifting his sleeve to give the physician access to his arm to give him another light sedative, not wanting Yuri to injure himself in his struggles.

He had been given the option of placing a long term feeding tube on Yuri that would go down his nose, but he knew this omega would just rip it out the first chance he got. Instead he chose what he knows will be more traumatizing for him.

Yuri fights, making sure his displeasure is heard through the string of cusses that escape his mouth, trying to avoid the needle that goes into his arm. His eyes grow wide as he fights sees the tube pulled from the physician's bag. It was larger than he expected at about an inch (33.7 mm) in diameter. He shakes his head, swallowing thickly as he looks to Otabek.

Yuri has never been one to beg, and he's not about to start, but that doesn't stop the dread that bubbles in his stomach. "We'll never get along if you do this to me." He warns coldly, feeling his body become heavier as the sedative kicks in.

Otabek shrugs lightly, gently shifting Yuri so he's lying on the couch with his head in the alpha's lap. "Not necessarily. I won't allow you to see me as a week alpha. Perhaps next time you'll simply do as your told and it won't come to this."

Yuri grits his teeth angrily as he sees the physician approach, not planning on letting that tube into his mouth. He struggles against Otabek who keeps his arm braced over Yuri's own arms to keep them down and out of the way. Yuri claws at Otabek's arm, hissing angrily through his clenched teeth.

He shakes his head as the alpha takes a hold of his jaw and forces it open enough that the tube can be forced between his teeth.

Yuri is furious at himself as a whimper escapes him as the tube begins slowly being forced further into his mouth, slowly making its way down his throat. He begins gagging on it, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels like it's suffocating him.

"Breathe through your nose, omega." The physician orders with his cold, gloved hand pressed to Yuri's throat to ensure the tube is going into his stomach and not his lungs. The last thing he wants is a lawsuit caused by causing this omega to asphyxiate on the tube feeding formula.

Yuri is panicking too much at the lack of oxygen and the painful friction of the tube sliding down his throat. His eyes are wide and already filling with tears as he claws desperately at Otabek's arm, every instinct telling him to get out of this situation.

In all it only takes a few minutes to put it in place, pour the formula down the tube, and then begin sliding the tube back out. For Yuri it feels like an agonizing eternity, gagging and coughing once it's out, reaching up once Otabek removes his hold to cover his mouth in fear of the tube going back in. He feels so incredibly violated, sitting up so he can get away from the horrible alpha's touch, surprised to find unexpected and unstoppable sobs escaping him.

He curls up on the opposite end of the couch, sobbing hard as he hides his face in his knees.

Otabek frowns slightly at seeing just how upset Yuri now is. He had known he'd be angry, but he never expected him to cry like he is.

He shows the physician to the door before he returns to Yuri's side, unsure of how to comfort him. Especially knowing that he's the last person this omega will want comfort from now.

He hesitantly kneels next to the couch, reaching over to gently stroke Yuri's still damp hair. He doesn't understand why he feels so guilty. He's not supposed to. He was simply following his training on how to be a good alpha and properly care for an omega. Yet something about this, about seeing the sobbing blonde who had been spitting insults and cusses at him just a short while ago, felt incredibly wrong.

Yuri weakly shoves the hand away from his hair, not wanting to be touched by the person who did this to him. He's never felt as weak and helpless as he did just now. He'd never felt so scared struggling to breathe. He knows he has to get out of here once he gets the chance. Once the sedative wears off and he can slip out when Otabek is distracted or away. He decides that getting a broken bone from jumping out of the window would have been better than this.

This caused a different break inside of him. A break that feels much worse than a broken bone ever could.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuri cries for several hours, trembling whenever Otabek attempts to touch him or move him from where he lays on the couch. He's rather hysterical, his throat aching from the harsh tube that had been forced down it.

The ordeal the alpha just forced him through was without a doubt the worst experience he's gone through thus far in his short life. It only causes him to despise the horrible alpha more than he did before, which he hadn't thought was possible.

Eventually Otabek picks him up, despite his terrified shaking, and carries him back to the bedroom. He gently lays the little omega in the bed and tucks him in, walking out to let him have some quiet time alone to rest and recover. He doesn't bother cuffing Yuri's ankle again, knowing that he wouldn't try anything in his horribly traumatized state.

Otabek is well aware Yuri has gone from hating him out of spite to hating him out of fear. Something he fears may take much longer to fix between them.

Yuri is grateful to be left alone, immediately setting to create a nest around him, just wanting to feel safe and comfortable after forcing himself to avoid those same feelings for the past few years.

He knows he has to get out of this place as soon as he can. If that was a punishment given when Otabek is being "kind" he hates to think what a punishment may be when the alpha isn't feeling this way. For now he's too weak from the sedative and miserable from what just happened to attempt anything. Not to mention he can feel the cramps of his heat beginning.

He groans miserably, finding this is the worst possible time for his heat. He hates that he feels so weak and is surrounded by that alpha's scent. He buries his face in a pillow, trying to block out his misery and dread of what's to come as he lets himself drift into an unconscious state.

Otabek frowns when he returns to the room to find his omega so miserable in his sleeping state. He walks over and climbs onto the bed, reaching over to gently stroke Yuri's soft blonde locks.

"I'm sorry, little one." He murmurs to the sleeping figure, not planning on saying it with him awake anytime soon. It would be a waste of breath when he knows he's done nothing to earn forgiveness for his actions.

He gently slides his body into the nest with Yuri, wrapping his arms around his much too tiny waist and drawing his body close and releasing his comforting scent to wrap the omega in.

He leans down, closing his eyes as he presses his nose into Yuri's scent gland, taking in a deep breath of his warm and intoxicating heat scent. He can't get enough of it, wanting nothing more than to take the small omega and knot him. He resists the urge though, knowing that no good will come from forcing that now. In fact, he recognizes the fact that it could damage things beyond repair with the omega.

He gently strokes Yuri's hair with a small frown, pondering his actions.

They remain like this for the few hours it takes for Yuri to begin waking. When he does wake he can't stop the whimpers that escape his throat as he holds onto Otabek's shirt softly, taking in his scent.

He hesitantly reaches down to remove his leggings, a faint pout on his lips as he feels his thighs become wet with his slick, his body craving the fullness that only an alpha can provide. "P-Please…" He whimpers out, his mind hazy and unfocused. Omega's typically lose their thoughts to instinct and have little control over their actions in their heat. The older an omega gets the more experienced they become with their heats, making it easier for them to resist their temptations and remain in control.

Unluckily for Yuri, this is only the fifth heat he's had in his life. Due to his malnutrition he hasn't had the body weight that would give his body the needed energy to go into heat.

Yuri saw it as one of the perks of being a homeless, emaciated omega.

Being in his heat is almost like losing himself. He hates it more than anything else. He becomes nothing more than a weak creature that can't take their mind off of the one thing that Yuri himself is disgusted by.

Otabek gently strokes his fingers through Yuri's hair, massaging his scalp gently. "I promised you I wouldn't do that to you this time, Yuri. I won't go back on that. Even though you do smell incredibly enticing."

Yuri whines unhappily, kicking his leggings off the rest of the way, panting softly and pushing out more of his scent. His abdomen cramps with the need to be taken and claimed, his body taking over and forcing out his rational thoughts. "Take me…" He begs softly, whimpering needily. "I need it…"

Otabek sighs, kissing his forehead lightly, hearing the slight rasp to his voice from his throat being raw from the tube. "I'll help satisfy you. But not in the way you want me to. Alright, omega?"

Yuri nods eagerly, pressing closer. "Y-Yes, Alpha…" He closes his eyes as he presses close.

Otabek reaches over into the nightstand to grab a small toy, not wanting to injure Yuri.

He gently wraps his arm around the omega's waist to pull him securely to his chest, the hand holding the toy moving to his ass.

Yuri's soft eager whimpers and squirming hips are enough to convince Otabek to gently begin pressing the toy into his tight and slick entrance.

Yuri moans softly as he feels it pressing into him, his back arching a bit in pleasure as he wraps one of his long legs around Otabek's waist to give him better access to his slick hole.

Otabek sighs softly, knowing Yuri is going to be furious once his heat wears off. He decides to enjoy it while he can though, leaning down to press soft kisses along Yuri's neck and shoulder, struggling with his own urges to give the omega his knot.

Yuri holds onto Otabek's shoulders gently as he feels the toy slide into him fully, nuzzling close eagerly. "I-It's not b-big enough…" He whines desperately.

Otabek ignores his whining, beginning to gently thrust the small dildo in and out of his omega, going gentle at first before thrusting harder and faster. "Anything larger and you might hurt yourself on it, kitten."

He continues to kiss and nuzzle Yuri's neck and scent glance as he tries to milk an orgasm from him, knowing it'll calm him down a bit and soothe his cramps for a while.

It doesn't take long before Yuri's body shutters with pleasure and climaxes, going limp against Otabek and panting softly. His eyes drift shut in absolute exhaustion, his head resting on Otabek's chest.

Otabek gently kisses his forehead, rubbing his back as he pulls the toy out of him and grabs a small towel that he stored in the bedside table to gently wipe off the slick from Yuri's thighs. He's incredibly gentle as he does so, not wanting to wake or further stimulate the exhausted boy in his arms.

The remainder of Yuri's heat follows this pattern. Yuri sleeps most of the time, waking miserable and begging for Otabek to help him with release. Otabek does so and holds him while he sleeps. It's an almost constant cycle that lasts about three days.

At the end of the three days Yuri doesn't remember much of the haze he had been in, though he can tell by the slight soreness between his legs he had been penetrated by something. He knows he wasn't knotted though. There's no doubt that he would be much sorer if he had been knotted.

He doesn't comment on this though. Instead he focuses on slipping out of Otabek's arms and scurrying to the bathroom to bathe himself, feeling disgusting at the feeling of dried slick between his legs and on his thighs and his hair crunchy from dried sweat.

He steps into the shower and bathes himself thoroughly but quickly. The clock on the nightstand tells him it's very late and he doesn't want to do anything that will wake the alpha. He has to get out of here now that he's in his right mind and not drugged up. He pulls on a hoodie and a pair of black leggings, shoving a few pairs of spare socks in his hoodie pocket along with a bundle of cash and sneaks downstairs.

He shivers as he passes the couch. He remembers well what had happened on it just a few days ago. Just thinking about it makes his throat ache and his hair stand on end. His fingers reach up to gently cover his lips, subconsciously shielding them from the very thought of a tube being forced passed them again.

He makes his way to a window in a spare room, figuring that sneaking through the window will give him extra time than going through the front door and leaving it unlocked. This way he may have a chance that Otabek will think he's still hiding in the house before he calls for retrievers to begin searching for him.

Yuri slips through the window without a sound, taking off running as soon as his sneaker-clad feet hit the grass. He darts into the woods first before he positions himself so that he is making his way towards town while staying in the hidden comfort the forest provides him.

He knows if he gets caught things will become far worse than he's ever had to deal with before. Whatever he does, he can't get caught.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N This chapter contains graphic rape** I Love reviews, so if you post reviews I'm more likely to update faster here. I kinda forget that I posted this story here at all because my main focus is AO3 so reminders help! Thanks for reading!

Otabek wakes to an empty bed. He frowns a bit, looking around for the omega that had been there not too long ago.

He leans his head down, taking in a small breath of the intoxicating sweet scent of heat that clings to the sheets, feeling arousal swirl through him, groaning as he realizes the scent mixing with the need to hunt down the omega is driving him into rut.

He climbs from bed and pulls shoes on, stalking through the house, calling out for Yuri as he sniffs at the air. The scent leads him to an unlocked, slightly ajar window. He grits his teeth in annoyance.

This is what he gets for not keeping Yuri's ankle chained. He hadn't realized his omega was so close to being done with his heat.

He pulls out his phone, dialing the dreaded number to report the omega missing, knowing that if the hunters find Yuri before he does, Yuri will be in for a world of hurt at the hands of an omega breaker. Regardless of if Otabek wants it or not. It's simply the law for runaway omegas.

He dials the number he was taught in his lessons and reports the little blonde omega as missing before he grabs a jacket and pulls it on. He couldn't deny the excitement he feels at knowing he gets to hunt down the omega, loving the thrill of the chase. He takes off running into the forest to search for his soon to be mate.

He fears finding him in his rut state may mean he knots Yuri despite his plans to wait, but he supposes the little omega was asking for it when he chose to leave.

He runs, enjoying the cold morning air as he tries to catch the scent of Yuri, managing to follow a trail for a while. It seems Yuri was rather smart in his running though when he comes across a small river that Yuri seems to have crossed to prevent the very thing Otabek was working to do.

He won't give up though. Not with his desire to knot something and his attraction to the infuriating omega. Otabek has always rather enjoyed a challenge and Yuri seems to be his biggest challenge yet.

Yuri estimates that he's been on the run for several hours when there's a shift in the wind and he catches Otabek's scent from a few miles away. Dread sinks into his gut as he recognizes the musky scent of rut that clings to Otabek's usual scent.

It only serves as a larger motivator not to get caught. He doubts the alpha will have much self-control in his current state.

He finally makes it to town, grateful that he could stay hidden in the forest for most of his journey. When he arrives at the outskirts the first thing he does is hurry into a small shop in order to purchase a change of clothes that aren't as obviously expensive as what Otabek has been keeping him in.

Flashy clothes will only make it more obvious he's a runaway. He also purchases a bottle of scent suppressants. The longer he can hide his omega status the farther he can get from this town. He doesn't know how long Otabek has been up and looking for him, but he is sure he's already been reported as gone.

He knows getting caught will mean being taken to an omega breaker. The thought fills him with dread that he just can't shake. He can't get caught.

Yuri, like most other omegas, knows exactly the types of things that happen when an omega that has run off is caught. He knows the type of abuse and neglect the assigned alpha will inflict on an omega to convince them to break and submit. They'll push an omega to the edge of falling into a drop without actually pushing them over the edge.

Omega's who drop very rarely recover to the person they were before. While most would deny an omega drop actually exists, Yuri has felt the pulls of a drop personally. He especially felt it after the tube feeding he was forced through only a few days earlier. The overwhelming emotions that beg him to let go of his mind.

An omega drop is where an omega becomes so afraid and hurt that their mind shuts down entirely. From what Yuri has heard different Omega's drop in different ways. Some become feral and non-verbal, almost like an animal with only basic instincts to live with. They don't have control of themselves and lose the traits that would define them as a human being.

Another way Yuri has heard of it is the omega simply is put into a vegetative state. They have very little awareness as a protection from whatever trauma they have been through.

Yuri doesn't know how his body would react to a drop, but he doesn't want to find out. Drops are particularly difficult to recover from. Typically the only things that can help them recover is constant loving care and/or the presence of the omega's mate.

Yuri loves no one and is aware of the fact there is no one who loves him. He's also mateless. If he falls into a drop there is very little chance that he would recover at all.

He walks through the streets, popping a few suppressants into his mouth and swallowing them dry as he walks towards the outskirts of town to duck back into the forest for protection on his way to the next town over.

He winces a bit as the large pills slide down his dry throat, cringing a bit as the feeling reminds him yet again of the horrifying tube feeding that had occurred. He doubts he'll recover from that emotionally anytime soon. Yet another reason to avoid getting found. He's already in an emotional state. He doesn't know if he could handle much more.

He's just making it into the dense shrubbery of the outskirts of the forest when he feels two large and thick arms grab him from behind.

He suppresses the urge to scream as he turns rapidly and pushes hard against the unfamiliar alpha that's behind him, his eyes wide and nervous. He curses himself for getting caught up in his thoughts and not detecting he was being followed sooner.

He messed up.

He flinches as a cold plastic device is pressed to the back of his shoulder, beeping softly a moment later.

Yuri frowns as he recognizes the device from a time when he was younger and had found a lost cat and his parents took him to the animal shelter to try and find its owner. When had Yuri been microchipped?

The alpha grins a bit. "Oh good, it is you. I didn't expect to find you so quickly, Yuri. I had been told you'd be used to running. I was looking forward to more of a challenge. Oh well." He leans in close, his nose pressing to Yuri's neck. "I didn't expect you to still smell so delectable. Why don't we have some fun before I turn you in to your assigned breaker?"

Yuri's blood runs cold as he feels the much larger and stronger alpha push him up against the trunk of a tall aspen tree, cold and unfamiliar hands sliding up under his hoodie. His entire body tenses up as he darts his knee up, aiming it for the alpha's crotch. "Fuck you! Get off!"

The alpha sees the knee coming, chuckling as he catches Yuri's knee. "You do need quite a bit of reeducation. I'll make sure to relay this on to you breaker." He smirks. "I'm envious of his job. He gets to fuck and properly punish cute little omegas like you all day."

The alpha turns Yuri so his chest is against the aspen, leaving white powdery residue on the expensive hoodie. The alpha reaches into his duffel back with one hand while the other pins Yuri's hands behind his back.

Yuri swallows thickly, terrified of what the alpha has planned for him. He reacts as he usually does in this type of situation by yelling a string of profanities and struggling as hard as he can. They're far enough from the closest building that his yells only fall on the ears of the cruel alpha, who is amused by Yuri's outburst.

The large man pulls out a pair of handcuffs from his bag first, securing Yuri's wrists behind his back firmly before he grabs a thin, leather wrapped bar gag from the bag the he works on forcing between Yuri's teeth to keep him quiet.

Yuri struggles hard through this, desperately trying to pull his wrists free and keeping his teeth clenched to avoid the gag, turning his head away.

The alpha is amused by Yuri's resistance more than anything, forcing one hand down the back of Yuri's leggings prodding a finger at the omega's still slightly sore opening, causing Yuri to cry out and unclench his teeth long enough that the bar gag can get firmly pushed between them.

The gag is quickly strapped around Yuri's head to be kept in place while the alpha grins in triumph. "There! See, that wasn't so hard. Now we can get on with it."

Yuri breathes hard in terror, his eyes wide as he feels the large alpha's hands on his hips, holding the waistband of Yuri's leggings and quickly yanking them down and leaving his ass exposed and vulnerable.

The alpha is none too gentle as he turns Yuri around, smirking as he grabs Yuri's ass firmly, picking him up enough to sweep his legs out from under him and lay him back on the dirt under them.

Yuri flinches as he lays on his handcuffed wrists, his hands already going numb from the tight metal that is cutting off the circulation in his wrists and biting into his soft flesh. He growls furiously at the alpha, kicking at him hard to try and get him off. The alpha is unbothered by the kicking and grabs Yuri's knees, spreading them and moving to kneel between them.

"This can be your first lesson." He smirks as he leans down, his breath hot and foul against Yuri's ear, his tongue licking at the omega's earlobe. "You're only useful when an alpha is between these smooth creamy thighs of yours."

Yuri cringes, unable to stop the hiss that escapes his throat, smashing his head to the side, his skull making impact with the alpha's jaw hard.

The hunter grunts in pain, growling furiously and leaning back and backhanding Yuri so hard that bright spots fill his vision and he feels dizzy, his cheek burning. "Just for that, you don't get any preparation. I don't want to ruin you entirely though, so I'll be gracious and still use lube."

Yuri blinks hard, trying to clear his vision as he watches the alpha between his spread legs pull out a bottle of lube before dropping his pants just enough to pull out his hard cock, messily pouring the lube onto it.

He feels sick to his stomach, unable to stop the whimper of terror that escapes his throat at seeing it, having no doubt that it's going to hurt him. He finds himself regretting his decision to leave Otabek's house. As much as he desires freedom, at least he wasn't raped while he was there.

The alpha holds Yuri's hips in a tight grip as he begins pushing the head of his member to the omega's tight and unprepared entrance. He applies steady and unrelenting pressure, waiting for Yuri's ring of muscle to give way and let him in.

Yuri grunts, barely able to breathe at the force, his eyes wide as he gasps for breath, his teeth digging into the leather of the gag, his hips squirming and bucking to escape the pressure.

He begins praying that Otabek is close. That he's nearby and able to find Yuri and stop this from happening. While he hates Otabek, he knows he's better than this alpha that is forcing himself inside of Yuri's unprepared body.

Yuri shrieks into the gag as he feels the massive head pop inside him, feeling the burn of being stretched wider than he has ever been before. His toes curl in his sneakers as hot tears escape his eyes that are squeezed shut, sliding down the sides of his face and filling the folds of his ears before disappearing into his hair.

The alpha simply groans in pleasure, ignoring the cries of pain that come from below him, forcing each inch inside of the omega until he's settled inside him fully. He smirks as he leans down, licking the tears from Yuri's face and enjoying the fearful and pained aroma escaping the omega's scent glands. "If you were my omega we would have done this the day I got you. Clearly you've been neglected by your current alpha. From how tight you are I doubt you've been knotted before. We'll change that shortly. I'm sure you're in no rush to get anywhere." He teases, but Yuri finds not humor in it. "Of course I would have marked you by now. It was careless of Mr. Altin to leave you unmarked. Unfortunately, I can't fix that for you. That would be crossing a line."

Yuri wants to scream that doing this is crossing a line. He feels his body stretched to the max and can't imagine being stretched even more by a knot. He's already in so much pain. He can barely focus on the words of the horrible alpha through the agony of being so brutally filled. He's only grateful his heat has ended and he won't catch from this.

He cries out again as he feels the member begin to move inside him. He feels the faintest moment of relief as it's pulled out, though the relief quickly dissipates back into pain as the cock is swiftly thrust back into him, filling him back up. He cries out, the force of the harsh thrust forcing the air out of his chest. He feels as though he's being split in half. He also feels the gnawing coil of emotions at the back of his mind, beckoning him to give in and give up. To shut it all off.

He refuses to though. If he drops he won't come back from it. He has to stay in control of his emotions. He has to still be able to fight for his freedom after this, because no one else will.

The thrusting continues for what feels like an eternity, the air forced out of him each time he's refilled with the brutal and punishing cock. He screams into the gag, his back arched in pain and his legs desperately kicking and struggling as he feels the knot begin to swell inside him, stretching him wider than he had ever believed possible.

He wishes he could pass out, but when has he ever gotten what he wanted in this life?

The alpha smirks, leaning down to breathe in Yuri's scent as his knot forms completely, locking them together. "This has been even better than I had imagined. I didn't expect you to still be a virgin. I went to school with Altin. He never seemed like the type to wait on claiming his mate."

Yuri doesn't listen to the alpha's words, his head back as he breathes hard, sobs shaking his chest. He stares up at the aspen leaves above him. He used to love aspen trees. They gave life. They remain connected to the entire family of aspens beneath the surface of the earth, yet remained independent above. Yuri admired that. He doubts he'll ever admire them again now though.

The alpha becomes rather annoyed that Yuri is so obviously ignoring his words, choosing to pull out of Yuri before the swell of his knot has gone down all the way.

Yuri screams into the gag one last time at the burning sensation of being torn from this, welcoming the darkness that swiftly swallows him whole.


	9. Chapter 9

Otabek is annoyed as he tracks through the forest, trying to smell out his mate that seems rather good at confusing his scent trail. He's even more annoyed when his phone buzzes in his pocket with a call from one of his old school mate Victor Nikiforov.

He grits his teeth as he listens to the fellow alpha explain that Yuri had been found and assigned to him. He holds the phone in a tight grip as he's told that while it's not recommended and far from normal for this to be requested in this type of circumstance, Victor needs Otabek to come to his studio as soon as possible to discuss Yuri's training.

Otabek clenches his teeth as he agrees and hangs up, assuming that the rather arrogant alpha simply wanted to flaunt the fact that he has an obedient omega while Otabek's took off the first chance he got.

He changes into his typical dark jeans and white t-shirt, quickly pulling his favorite leather jacket on over it. He stops in the bathroom to pop a couple rut suppressants into his mouth, swallowing them with a palm full of water collected from the sink and brushing a comb through his hair with some gel to sleek it back before he makes his way to his garage.

Since he won't have to worry about transporting an omega this time he opts for his motorcycle over his car, climbing on and riding towards Victor's house, keeping his face void of emotion. He won't give any reaction that might make the other alpha feel superior to Otabek in anyway.

Otabek walks up to the door, standing tall as he knocks lightly, crossing his arms over his broad chest as he waits for Victor.

Victor answers the door and the moment the air drafts onto the porch Otabek's body goes rigid. His nostrils flare as he catches the harsh and terrified scent that fills his nose. "What the hell are you doing to my mate?"

Victor rolls his eyes, crossing his arms in return. "The collection agency gave him to me like this. Don't take it out on me. I didn't have to call you myself. This is a courtesy." He steps aside as Otabek brushes past him, dark brown eyes searching for the source of the scent that has been fouling up the air in Victor's house for about an hour now.

Otabek finds the smell overwhelming and incredibly strong, struggling to find the source. "Where is he? What happened?"

Victor frowns as he turns and begins walking down a flight of stairs. "He's in my studio. He's unconscious now and will remain so for a few hours more before he wakes. From what I can see and have been told, he was forcibly taken and knotted. From the damage done it's predicted it was his time being knotted and the knot was prematurely removed, tearing him open."

Otabek feels sick to his stomach as he hears this. He was waiting to make sure Yuri's first time wasn't traumatizing. Little good that's done him now. "What's your plan of action then? If that has broken him I doubt he can tolerate much more before…"

Victor leans against the door of his studio, holding the doorknob but not opening it yet. "Before he drops? It's not as mythical as we were lead to believe in class, Altin. It happens. That's why you're here. You're to mark him and leave. So that in the case of a drop, you will be able to step in and pull him from it. If he can be pulled from it at all. The laws won't allow me to go easy on him just because he was assaulted. My mate will sleep with him at night to try and monitor his emotional levels. It's not my intention to force a drop, but from what I've read in his file it may not be far off. He's been uncared for years."

Otabek suppresses the urge to growl. "I was doing a fine job of training him myself. He never went through first trainings. He doesn't fully understand what's expected of him."

Victor nods a bit. "I'm aware. I will take that into consideration. I'm just doing my job here, alright? Don't rip my head off." He opens the door to the studio, stepping aside to allow Otabek inside. "Try to be quick. Also, leave your shirt or jacket here for him. I need something with your scent to assist in the training."

Otabek walks in, nodding slightly at Victor's words, barely paying attention to him as he catches sight of his blonde omega on the bed in the dimly lit room. The room is filled with the scent that puts his senses on high alert, telling him to protect and defend his omega from all possible threats.

He hates that this has happened and he hates even more that Yuri's own stubbornness and defiance put them into this situation.

He walks over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and reaching down to gently brush some blonde strands from his face. He can't stop the fierce growl that escapes his throat when he sees the massive bruise that covers half of Yuri's delicate and beautiful face along with bruising along the corners of his mouth.

Yuri's small body is in a simple white t-shirt, several sizes too large and easily falling to his knees. Otabek finds a small part of him is relieved at the covering, knowing his anger would only be heightened if he was able to see the wounds that were inflicted to the omega's most intimate areas.

He frowns when Yuri whimpers fearfully at the growl, a soft "No" escaping his lips, though remains unconscious.

Otabek turns back to Victor quietly. "May I please have some moments in private with him while I do this?"

Victor simply nods slightly, stepping out and closing the door behind him.

Otabek is happy to be alone with his little omega, slipping onto the bed with him, gently picking up one of Yuri's small hands and frowning when he sees the bandages around his wrists. He gently brings them to his mouth to kiss softly.

"It's okay, kitten. It's going to be okay."

He knows it's not going to be okay for Yuri anytime soon. As much as he hates it, this situation is out of his control now.

He lays down, pulling Yuri to his chest gently, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "I wish you hadn't run off. I wish this didn't happen to you. I didn't intend for things to be as bad as you seem to think they'll be. You didn't have to be unhappy."

He gently strokes the scent gland of his wrist along Yuri's cheek, hoping that scenting him may calm him down some when he wakes. He traces them along Yuri's neck and back and chest, though doesn't go down past his waist, not wanting to aggravate any hidden wounds.

"I have to mark you. It's for your own protection. I'm sorry for not doing it sooner. Perhaps if I had, it wouldn't have come to this."

He leans his head down, nuzzling his nose into the scent gland at the base of Yuri's neck. He doesn't find anything pleasing or enjoyable about his frightened and hurt scent though. He licks the gland softly, the taste not sweet like it should be, instead bitter.

He simply sighs. There's no avoiding it. He opens his mouth, quickly clamping his teeth into the gland, feeling a quick burst of blood fill his mouth. He swallows it before removing his teeth and running his tongue along the wound, giving his saliva the chance to repair the damage his teeth had done, leaving an incredibly tender and fresh pink scar.

He feels a bit relieved to know that Yuri is claimed as his now, but it doesn't change his frustration with the omega. The omega that is now officially his and won't be able to say otherwise anymore.

He's determined to prove to Yuri he's not the monster he seems to think he is. He had done his best to make up for the tube feeding by caring for him and respecting him through his heat. Why didn't Yuri appreciate that or see he was trying?

He holds Yuri close, kissing his bruised cheek ever so softly. "You didn't deserve this. Omegas don't deserve to be raped. I never would have done this to you."

A few minutes go by of Otabek trying to soothe Yuri's unconscious form in whatever way he can, though it does little to stop the harsh scent the omega gives off. Otabek eventually comes to terms with the fact that Yuri likely won't find comfort in an alpha's scent after what happened to him.

He lets out a soft sigh. "I should hopefully see you in a month or two. Please don't drop, kitten. The world isn't as awful a place as you have experienced thus far. I want to be able to show you the good."

He places a final kiss to Yuri's forehead before he stands up, removing his jacket as he figures it will hold his scent more than his freshly washed t-shirt. He gently lays it on the bed beside Yuri, not saying anything when the unconscious boy recoils away from the scent of alpha.

He turns and walks from the room, closing the door behind him and walking upstairs to try and find Victor to let him know he's done.

He's rather surprised when he finds Victor in the living room with his own omega, his omega sitting on the couch with Victor kneeling on the floor in front of him.

The Japanese omega is blushing faintly, though smiling affectionately with his fingers gently stroking his alpha's soft silver hair. Soft laughs escape his lips as Victor nuzzles the omega's slightly swollen belly, crooning out soft and sweet words to the pup inside.

Otabek stands there, finding it odd to find Victor sharing such a tender and sweet moment with his omega. Especially knowing what Victor does to omegas on a daily basis. What Victor will be doing to HIS omega over the course of the next few weeks.

Victor is oblivious to Otabek's presence at first, he and his mate in their own world as the alpha leans up to press soft little kisses to his omega's neck and bonded mark before capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

Otabek can just barely make out Victor's words as he dotes on his omega, "and we'll be happy, the three of us. I'll never let any harm come to you or our pup. You're the most precious thing to me, my Yuuri. You and our perfect little cub-"

He stops when his omega, Yuuri, clears his throat softly when he sees Otabek at the doorway. "Vitya…" He murmurs softly with a small smile.

Victor looks rather surprised, standing quickly and brushing himself off. "Have you finished, then?"

Otabek nods a bit, still frowning in confusion at how someone so cruel and cold could act so warm. "Yes. I'll show myself out. My jacket is in the studio. Please don't do anything to destroy it."

He turns and walks out with another word, letting himself out the front door and taking off on his motorcycle. Many thoughts swirl through his mind on his ride home.

He grits his teeth, quickly finding that a rather major detail was being left out from the story he had been told about the events that transpired with his omega.

Who the hell hurt his precious Yuri?


	10. Chapter 10

Yuri first woke as he was being carried by his rapist and laid in the backseat of his car, whimpering in pain and tensing up as he pushes against his firm hold, tears in his eyes. He grunts into the gag in protest.

The alpha laughs coldly. "I didn't expect you to wake so quickly, little one. Are you wanting a round two?"

Yuri shakes his head hard, his eyes wide in absolute terror. He most certainly does not want that. Not when he is already in so much pain.

The alpha only takes Yuri's terror and pain as encouragement though, especially seeing how he's switched from defiant to submissive and scared so quickly. "Don't worry, I'll give you what you need little omega."

He climbs into the backseat with Yuri, closing the door behind him, looking around to make sure the small parking lot is empty before he begins working Yuri's leggings down again, forcefully spreading the little omega's legs again and pulling out his own cock.

Yuri is grateful that he passes out almost as soon as his damaged body is penetrated this time, only a soft scream managing to escape him before he goes limp and silent under the cruel alpha.

The next time he wakes he's on an exam table with his arms strapped down and his legs in stirrups. An unfamiliar beta stands between them, talking to a silver haired alpha that he vaguely recognizes, but doesn't know from where.

The silver alpha has an angry frown on his face, looking to the beta. "This won't do. This will set back our training. Get the needed tests done and find the bastard hunter that did this. This isn't legal and he deserves to lose his license over this. Don't give me the confidentiality excuses! Get me the damn name!"

He looks like he's about to go into another rant when he notices Yuri's weak squinting eyes watching, biting at the bar gag that's still secured in his mouth with a grimace of pain.

The silver haired alpha frowns, looking to the beta doctor. "Get on with it. Stitch him up already. I don't have time to wait around." He steps forward and gently strokes Yuri's hair, which clings to his face and neck with sweat from the pain and fear.

"Don't worry, little one. We'll get you patched up and your training started as soon as possible. Just relax for now."

Yuri isn't sure if they gave him anything for the pain. He still felt more than he had ever wanted. His body tenses as he feels the sharp pain of having his damaged body stitched back together.

He screams against the gag in agony until he finally feels the pain drag him back into the darkness he is beginning to welcome.

He knows he's been drugged when he becomes aware enough to know what's going on around him, but remains in a haze that won't let him move much or even open his eyes. He vaguely feels a strong presence against him for a short while, feeling soft touches that terrify him, especially considering the strong alpha scent that surrounds him.

The scent reminds him of the agonizing pain he still feels between his legs, wanting to scream but not able to get anything other than a whimper out. He feels a sharp pain against his scent gland, but isn't able to piece together exactly what it means. Eventually the figure leaves and he falls back into blissful unawareness.

The next time he wakes it's different. He can fully wake and open his eyes. His body immediately tenses at the unfamiliar room, beginning to shake. He doesn't normally recognize his own scent, but he definitely notices it now. It hangs in the air heavy and thick.

He chews on his lip as he looks to the cupboards that line the walls along with the chains and straps that decorate the walls and ceiling, some even on the frame of the bed. It doesn't take much for him to understand he's in a training studio.

He tries to sit up, to devise a way out, but immediately regrets it, hissing as sharp pain shoots up his spine that originates from his wounded intimate areas. He feels tears fill his eyes as the memories begin swirling in his head. The memories of what happened to him. Of being pinned down and forcibly knotted.

He hates feeling so emotional and hurt, but he can't help it. He needs to stay strong, but a part of him is already wanting to give in.

He gently reaches a hand up after a while, frowning at a strange ache he feels coming from his scent gland, whimpering softly as he feels the scar there, realizing he's been marked.

Panic swarms his mind. He can't be marked. Who marked him? It must have been that alpha that raped him… He feels as though he's going to throw up as he thinks about being claimed and forced to be mates with such a cruel person. He knows he wouldn't survive such an abusive relationship for long.

He can't stop the panicked sob that escapes his lips, pressing his hands to his face as he weeps. This wasn't how he had imagined his life to go. This isn't the life he wanted.

He flinches as the door opens, a familiar omega slowly walking into the room, extending his scent out to try and calm Yuri. It takes Yuri a few moments to piece together that it's the omega from the omega house.

Yuuri walks over, one hand cupping his belly protectively as he hesitantly moves to sit on the bed beside Yuri, wrapping his arms around him and gently stroking his hair. "Shh, it's going to be okay. You're safe now."

Yuri shakes his head weakly. "I-It's not safe… D-Don't lie to me… This world isn't safe for omegas."

Yuuri frowns. "It doesn't have to be as bad as you think it will be. Your alpha isn't as mean as you think he is…"

Yuri swallows thickly, weakly trying to push the other omega away at this. "He raped and marked me. Being dead would be better than this hell."

Yuuri frowns. "Your alpha? No, from what I understand it was the hunter who… who hurt you." He swallows thickly, looking down as he adjusts his glasses. "Your alpha is Otabek. He marked you earlier today. To protect you."

Yuri looks away, rubbing his palms against his teary eyes. "Bullshit. It wasn't to protect me. He's selfish. All alphas are. They only do what they do to benefit themselves…"

Yuuri looks upset. "Not all alphas are like that. My Vitya is kind and gentle."

Yuri glares at the Japanese omega beside him. "To you maybe. I'm only here so he can break me. Don't be ignorant. He won't be kind or gentle to me."

Yuuri sighs softly, looking away. He can't deny it. "If you hadn't run away it wouldn't be like this… You wouldn't have been raped if you hadn't run off…"

Yuri grits his teeth angrily at the little omega, unable to harness in his rage after feeling as though Yuuri has just told him he deserved what happened simply because he ran off. He lets out a furious growl, shoving the pregnant omega off the bed. "Fuck off! Stay the hell away from me! I don't need some lap pet telling me that I deserved to get hurt because I wanted to be free! It's not a crime to want to have fucking autonomy!"

Yuuri flinches as he's shoved off the bed, holding his stomach protectively as small tears gather in the corners of his eyes, whimpering softly.

It's only a few seconds later that Victor bursts into the room, a cold and furious look in his eyes as he looks to the omega that just shoved his mate.

He hurries over to Yuuri, nuzzling him and trying to soothe him as he scoops him up into his arms. "It's okay, my Yuuri. Are you hurt? Is our pup okay?" He quickly carries his omega out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Yuri can't shake the cold shiver that races down his spine as he thinks of the icy blue eyes that just glared at him. He whimpers nervously, regretting his actions as he curls up on himself.

He remains awake, curled up like that until the harsh and angry scent of the alpha returns shortly before the door opens.

Victor stalks into the room, going through the cupboards and dressers before he walks over to Yuri, rather roughly pushing him onto his back. "I hadn't planned to get started until tomorrow. But you forced my hand when you decided to lay your hands on my mate."

Yuri swallows thickly as he's pushed onto his back, his body going tense as he shoves the cold hands off of him. "Don't touch me! You don't care about him anyway! All you care about it what's growing in his womb!"

Victor slaps him hard, his eyes narrowed. "Rule number one. Don't tell an alpha what to do. Rule number two will be not to refuse an alpha's touch. We'll get to that in a moment though. A good alpha will care for their omega. An alpha cannot care for an omega that refuses to allow them to do so."

He picks up Yuri, ignoring his struggles and cries and cusses, carrying him out of his studio to a room a few doors down. "Since you're too injured for my typical training techniques, we'll have to get creative."

Yuri shoves and pushes against Victor, terrified of whatever is about to happen. "Fuck off! You can't treat a person like this! It's not right!"

Victor sighs softly as he opens the door to a pitch dark room. "Your foul mouth will have to be dealt with as well. Swearing is unbecoming of an omega."

Yuri growls angrily. "My secondary sex shouldn't dictate who I am as a person!"

Victor rolls his eyes. "Well it does." He carries Yuri into the incredibly dark room, setting him on a mat on the floor before he pulls out a blindfold, tying it tightly over Yuri's eyes before he takes hold of Yuri's bandaged wrists, using some soft silk scarves to tie his wrists securely behind his back.

He crouches down, pulling a pocket knife from his back pocket and getting to work at cutting his shirt off. "Clothing is a privilege you will have to learn. You were only given it before as a courtesy to your mate. He's rather protective of you. In my opinion, he deserves better than a brat like you. I'll shape you into a much better mate."

Yuri shivers a bit as he lays on his side, naked. He swallows thickly, trying to come up with something to say in return. "Fuck you." He manages to get out when he can't think of anything else, grunting as a hard boot comes into contact with his stomach.

"I suppose we'll have to get a gag out too." Yuri hears footsteps out of the room that return slowly and stop in front of him. His chin is held tightly as a bar gag is forced between his teeth.

Yuri panics at the all too familiar feeling, memories of earlier surfacing. He shakes his head hard, struggling desperately to get away from it. In the end he loses and the gag is firmly strapped around his head.

Yuri breathes hard, feeling his heart pumping hard in his chest as the footsteps leave and the door closes. He feels panic rise, set on edge at the helpless position he is. His wrists squirm against the ties, his head shifting to try and rub the blindfold off, hating the loss of his vision Hating the feeling of being naked and helpless.

It takes him several hours of panicking before he finally exhausts himself enough to drift into a troubled sleep, finding his mind swirls with nightmares of what's been done to him and what's going to happen to him in the upcoming weeks.


End file.
